Internet
Comcast ::: When Leisure World negotiated the current contract with Comcast they didn't use their leverage to get us decent internet service or prices. You sign up with the Comcast bulk sales department that handles their TV accounts, but don't expect any bargains. ::: To set up service, don't call the main phone for Comcast. Call the special number for communities like this and tell them you live in Leisure World. ::: This is the same number for TV, so read the page on this wiki about "TV" before calling. ::::::: Comcast: 855 638 2855 ::: When you call Comcast you will encounter something you have never had before from a cable company. They will try to down-sell you. They'll tell you that their slower speed, lower price internet services are more than enough for you. ::: Verizon knows that their coaxial cable was designed for TV and cann't handle everyone who wants really high-speed internet. If everyone signed up, the speed for everyone would slow down. ::: You've always thought that faster internet speeds are better. You're right. Many countries have speeds much faster than the US at lower prices. ::: So Comcast has set prices to maximize their profit by offering high speed to savy internet users at captive market prices, knowing that some people will pay as much as they have to to get it. Most people cann't or won't pay high prices , so they won't clog up the cable because they only have low speed service. ::: Internet rates for Leisure World residents (who have Comcast TV) are same as those for anyone else who doesn't have Comcast TV, without the savings of packages including TV and internet. ::: The speeds offered range from an inadequate 3 and 6 mBps, to 25 mBps which is about the national average, to a speedy 50 mBps. ::: The prices are set low for the first six months, a little higher for the next six months as the higher speeds become a normal part of your life, then you get hit with undisclosed "regular charges." ::: For the 25 mBps, the price is $30/month for 6 months, then $45 for the next 6, then something more. ::: For the 50 mBps, the price is only $5 more for $35, then $70, then whatever Comcast wants. ::: You can sort-of make this out by clicking "Details and Restrictions" on Comcast's price page. ::: This leaves us in a difficult position. Perhaps the best path is to sign up for the good speed (50 mBps) and good price ($35/$70) for the first year and encourage Leisure World to renegotiate the Comcast contract before we end up paying exhorbitant rates for the 13th month of what has become an essential part of our lives. :::: Verizon ::: Verizon only offers internet with obsolete DSL phone speed in Leisure world. ::: You may find it hard to ignore their ads for the state-of-the-art fiber cable FIOS service, but you really can't get it here.